That Man
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Second POV. Kau sangat mencintainya. No Summary. Short. AU. Fluffy-Angsty.


**Author's Note: Fluffy-Angsty**, mau coba gaya-gaya seperti ini. Maaf ya, ini drabble kepanjangan tapi fanfic kependekan. Fic gaje lagi :)

_Don't Like Don't Read..._

**Second's PoV**

**That Man...**

Cinta tidak ada yang selalu bersama...

Pernakah kau dengar kiasan itu? Atau memang itu terjadi dalam hidupmu? Ayolah, jujur atau semua akan terlambat. Dia masih bersedia menunggumu, padahal hari sudah gelap, hujan rintik jatuh dan mengenai pundaknya yang berbalut pakaian lusuh.

Namun kau tidak sama bedanya 'kan?

Tidak, kau sama saja.

Sama menyedihkan, sama kacaunya.

Kalian dua manusia bodoh karena cinta.

Tebaklah...

Ia masih menunggumu di sana dan berharap kau muncul walau kau tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kau sudah kecewa—amat kecewa dengan takdir yang tidak pasti...

Tentang cinta?

Atau tentang dia?

Menurutmu sama saja. Mereka bagimu sama merepotkan; membuat hatimu diremas tanpa kau mengerti, semua jadi salah dalam tindakanmu, kau selalu mencari dia di kerumunan siswa-siswi yang pulang.

Kau begitu direpotkan.

Kau tidak suka hal itu, tapi tetap kau lakukan hanya untuk memberinya kenyamanan.

Dia harusnya tahu kau sudah sangat lebih dulu tahu tentangnya. Kadang kau jadi bayangan sehari-harinya dan menyelinap sebentar di hidupnya untuk menjaganya.

Kau amat mencintainya, tapi kau tidak ingin gadis itu tahu bahwa kaulah yang mencintainya duluan.

Kau bukan pemalu, bukan juga brengsek yang mengambil kesempatan, tapi kau hanya mencintainya dalam kebiasaan yang sudah berjalan tiga tahun saat SMA. Pertama kali adalah saat kau bertemu dengannya di ujung lorong.

Dia penakut, kau pemberani.

Dia adalah segala hal kecanggungan yang bahkan dapat menular padamu saat kau di dekatnya.

Lidahmu kadang kelu, lebih parah lagi bisu saat dia berjalan padamu tapi hanya melewatimu. Padahal sangat ingin kau menyapanya—"Hai, Hinata?"

Tapi selalu berakhir di depan cermin dan membayangkan dirinya ada di sana, menatap sama seperti kau menatapnya. Bermonolog sendiri seperti keledai bodoh.

Kau yang pemberani menjadi penakut.

Lebih penakut saat kalian berwisuda. Kau diterima diberbagai Universitas karena nilai sempurnamu, tapi bukannya memilih ini-itu, kau malah bertanya-tanya tentang dia; bagaimana dengan dia? Apa lulus? Setelah ini mau kuliah dimana? Apa mereka bisa bertemu kembali?

Dan kau menerima tawaran menggiurkan untuk berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo, karena teman baikmu berkata kalau dia bersekolah di sana juga. Kau ingin menemuinya dan merubah ini menjadi awal musim yang berbeda—dimana cinta harus terungkap di sana.

Tapi kau salah.

Itu menjadi awal kau patah hati, dia punya kekasih yang ternyata sahabatmu sendiri. Kau marah, memukul sahabatmu tanpa sahabatmu tahu apa salahnya. Kau terpendam dalam dendammu. Membencinya seperti iblis membenci malaikat.

Garis cinta dan benci telah terputus olehmu.

Dia masih lemah, masih penakut dan pemalu saat kau sengaja berbuat masalah padanya, mengganggunya tanpa henti dan menunjukan bahwa kau pantas berbuat itu padanya karena kau sakit hati.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya tapi dia tidak membalas cintamu.

Kau amat menyayanginya tanpa perlu kalian tahu sebabnya karena bila ditanya kenapa kau tidak mengerti.

Kau jatuh bukan hanya pada cintanya, tapi dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Pertama kali dia menangis setelah banyak masalah yang kau buat padanya adalah saat kalian bertengkar di trotoar dan awan dilangit menggantung pasrah. Kau menghinanya parah. Kau pun tidak mengerti kenapa mulutmu bisa sekasar itu. Air mata sudah menggantung dipelupuk matanya saat itu. Saat kau mendekati wajahnya, berusaha keras bertahan untuk tidak memeluknya dan menjadi keras kepala dengan memandangnya penuh benci. Saat kau berkata—"**Aku **... **sangat **... **membencimu**."

Ia meneteskan air mata. Menangis karenamu. Ia masih menatapmu dengan pilu, bibirnya bergetar saat akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia sepertinya lebih suka berlari darimu. Dia meninggalkanmu menembus hujan yang turun makin lama makin deras.

Jejak kakinya meninggalkan kubangan air yang menyiprat. Hari sudah semakin gelap, pandanganmu agak tersamar kau melihatnya menyebrangi jalan. Silau cahaya terlihat jelas saat gadis yang amat kau benci dan cintai itu berlari dalam lintasan cahaya mobil. Kau segera mengejarnya dan apa yang kau gapai?

Apa?

Apa?

Pandanganmu samar, cahaya yang bersinar itu perlahan meredup dan kau berasa diatas awan. Perasaanmu yang kalut hilang, dia yang kau cintai selamat di sisi trotoar lainnya. Air matanya sudah hilang terbawa air hujan yang makin deras.

Makin lama makin bahagia. Kau tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

Sebelum merasakan itu, dia sempat berkata padamu. Dia menjeritkan namamu. Kau ingin berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi kau tidak diijinkan. Bibirmu terlihat membiru, dia makin menyebut namamu, berkata kalau kau tidak harus melakukan ini.

Dan gadis itu tidak punya hak mendiktemu.

Kau mencintainya ... bila hal ini terjadi pun pasti karenanya.

Pun, sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi. Kau bahagia bisa membuatnya sadar—

"Kenapa?" napas dia tersendat dalam tangis, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke?" kau lihat ia mengusap air mata yang samar dengan air hujan. "Kau membenciku kan?" dia memelukmu dalam pangkuannya, "Kau ... membenciku ... 'kan..."

Dia memberimu sedikit kecupan di kening, "Walau begitu ... aku sangat mencintaimu. Bangunlah! Kau pasti mencintaiku 'kan? Hiks ... _Please_! SASUKE!"

Dan kau bahagia walau tidak bersamanya.

Walau sudah tidak dapat bersama dalam nyata, kau tetap bersamanya. Berkeliaran di sekitarnya, mencintainya dalam wujud berbeda. Kadang kau adalah angin yang memberinya kesejukan saat dia merindukanmu.

Kau tidak pernah terlambat sekarang, karena dia menyambutmu dengan cinta. Dengan dirinya dan anakmu dikandungannya.

Uchiha Ryuu...

◊ ◊ End ◊ ◊

Author's Note: Anggap aja mereka pernah melakukan 'itu' karena Sasuke benci banget Hinata sampe bablas dah. Biasa, garis cinta dan benci itu tipis. Alasan Hinata bisa cinta Sasuke juga mungkin karena udah pernah 'ituan' dan punya anak sama Sasuke. #Abal banget sih alasannya#

Hehe :D

Fluffy yang Angst, ngga ada tujuan, buat have fun aja. Apalagi pas denger lagu That Man (Ost. Secret Garden), mewek sendiri :"") Nama anaknya juga ngga ada sangkut paunya sama _Arigatou_.

Bye-bye!

Thanks for read.

◊ Mei Anna ◊


End file.
